


Apples in Eden

by cellostiel



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: M/M, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-28 09:48:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19809775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cellostiel/pseuds/cellostiel
Summary: Crawley is a demon and therefore probably lying, but there's something soft and sincere in his eyes that has Aziraphale accepting the apple half. A smile flits across Crawley's face, and he turns towards the desert before them, bringing his own half up to take a bite. Aziraphale regards the apple in his hand, then takes a cautious bite.~After Adam and Eve are cast out of Eden, and after an angel and a demon meet for the first time, Aziraphale and Crowley share their first meal together.





	Apples in Eden

**Author's Note:**

> this is so short I almost didn't post it but a friend on twitter encouraged me to do it so!! here it is, the hc I can't get out of my head
> 
> I didn't like using 'crawley' in this but az knew him as crawley when this is set so. /shrug
> 
> anyway please enjoy!!

"Here." Aziraphale jumps a bit, finding the demon Crawley standing next to him, holding out half of an apple. "It's not one of Those, promise." Crawley says, offering the fruit.

Crawley is a demon and therefore probably lying, but there's something soft and sincere in his eyes that has Aziraphale accepting the apple half. A smile flits across Crawley's face, and he turns towards the desert before them, bringing his own half up to take a bite. Aziraphale regards the apple in his hand, then takes a cautious bite.

A noise of surprised delight escapes Aziraphale, and he slaps a hand over his mouth, embarrassed. Beside him, Crawley laughs. Aziraphale casts a suspicious look his way, but the demon's laughter is not unkind.

"Very different from ambrosia, isn't it?" Crawley says before taking another bite.

"I… yes. I suppose." Aziraphale says, examining the apple. "It's... delightful." It's the best thing he's ever tasted.

"Hey," Crawley nudges him with an elbow, and the angel looks over at the demon, who is holding up his half of the apple. "To the humans." he says.

_Shouldn't you hate them?_ Aziraphale thinks. _Adam is why your leader Fell, after all._ That seems rather rude to say, however, and the demon has been so unexpectedly amicable, so Aziraphale holds back the comment, instead raising his own half of the apple.

"To Adam and Eve." he says. "And to all Her creations."

Crawley smiles. "To the world. May it be glorious and never boring."

Aziraphale finds himself smiling back, a fluttering giddiness in his chest. "To the world." he agrees, tapping their apples together. They each take a bite, and as a crack of thunder rumbles through the garden, they edge closer together, taking shelter under Aziraphale's wing.


End file.
